A Day in the Life
by imaloser223
Summary: Ah, the perfect medium.
1. Chapter 1

**Im really tired of all the shitty NaruHina stories...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe we had kids to early.'<em>

It wasn't that she was tired of her kids- no Himawari was a sweetheart! But Bolt, her husband's child…

He was a handful.

While she constantly told her fellow 'moms' about this dilemma, she was in, they would respond with the usual, _"Come on Hinata, you have the byakugan for heaven's sake, he can only go so far."_

Wrong.

As mentioned before, Bolt was her husband's child.

She didn't know when or how, but Bolt had managed to calculate exactly where her blind spot was and thus made her life a living hell.

_'He wasn't always like this'_

That's why, after sitting in her room for a good hour, she came up with a solution.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata gazed at the double doors leading into the hokage's office. She remembered, before he left, he had told her that he did not have any meetings today. So, without thinking twice, Hinata pushed the doors open only to be met with the most intimidating sight ever.

Former Hokage: Kakashi Hatake. Former Hokage: Tsunade Senju.

And of course, Naruto the current.

Kakashi and Tsunade were standing infront of the hokage's desk while Naruto was leaned against the front hand on his chin. It appeared they were only having an amicable conversation.

"Oh-h I'm so sorry!" Hinata squeaked. Feeling the blood rush to her head. _'Too many strong people.'_ She concurred.

Naruto only stared at his wife with utter confusion. While the two retirees glanced with mirth in their eyes.

"Don't worry we were just about to leave," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, no worries at all," Kakashi said with a little too much joy in his voice.

Hinata stared down at the floor as the two walked pass her each tapping her shoulder as they passed. To which she responded with a smile and a blush. Once the door closed, she was left with Naruto.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata loved her husband dearly. So when she glanced up at him once he began to ask his question she kinda forgot why she came and only wanted to kiss him. She walked up to him to where he was leaned against his desk. Already slightly bent, she didn't have to reach up much to peck him on the lips.

Hinata muttered against his lips, "Your son."

Naruto released a chuckle as his hands slipped around her waist pulling her in closer and thus deepening the kiss.

"Our son you mean?" he managed to say between their kisses.

Hinata, slowly gaining her senses, broke away from the kiss and crossed her arms across her chest while she was still wrapped in his arms.

"Naruto this is serious. He wasn't always like this."

Sighing, Naruto allowed his hands to slide from her waist to her hips lightly grasping them, "It's a phase he's going through." He whispered non-convincingly.

"Well I know the solution."

Naruto, impressed by his wife triumphant tone raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'Go on'.

"Come home more often. Play with him. The only reason why Himawari isn't bugging out is because she's naturally happy all the time."

Yes, Himawari is a sweetheart.

"Jeez, Hinata it's not that easy," Naruto said.

"Well then find a way."

With that she broke out of his hold and walked (stomped) back to the doors. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Naruto with that intense gaze, the gaze that made people remember exactly who he was, directed at her. Turning her head back forward and fighting back a shiver, she pushed the doors open and left without a word, leaving Naruto in his thoughts.

'_Were gonna have some crazy sex tonight.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**An Interaction between Naruto and Hinata during the unknown years…..**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Hinata and Naruto were dating.<p>

A beautiful day indeed.

Seated below a tree were the two lovers, not cuddled together, not even touching one another, but simply seated next to each other basking in the shade and moreover basking in each other's presence.

Well that's at least what Hinata was doing.

Naruto, on the other hand, was lightly snoring as he laid on his back, hands behind his head, a peaceful expression painted on his face.

Hinata sighed a little as she listened to the snores mingle with the chirping birds and the faint rustle of the trees caused by the subtle wind.

_'Some date.'_ Hinata thought uncharacteristically.

Early in the morning, when Naruto had picked her up at the front of her house, she had expected him to bring her to the park or go out to eat. Instead he led up a huge mountain, once reaching the top, kissed her, chatted for a little about the economy (weird right?), and then an amicable silence fell upon them to which Naruto naturally succumbed to peaceful slumber.

It wasn't that Hinata wanted to play tag in the village naked or do something equally (or a little less outrageous) with Naruto. It's just that Naruto had the ability to bring out the adventurous side in her.

And she must have, in return, allowed him to bring out his more mellow side.

Ah, a perfect medium.

"Ne, Hinata?"

Broken out of her endless thoughts, Hinata snapped her head down to where Naruto laid, now curled on his side facing her.

"Naruto, you startled me," she said as she held a hand to accelerated heart.

Sitting up and raising his hands, Naruto, or more specifically his back, released a series of cracks and pops as he stretched, now seated right beside Hinata.

"Forgot that I was here?" Naruto grasped her hand that laid freely on the grass between them.

"A-ano I was just a little preoccupied in my thoughts."

Hinata felt a slight shiver overcome her body as Naruto's neutral face turned into one filled with mirth and mischief. Wiggling his eyebrows, Naruto suddenly pounced on Hinata and gently lowered her to the lush grass beneath them. With her each one of her wrists clasped in each one of his hands, he eyed her beautiful face, her hair fanned out beneath her, a blush marring her milky cheeks. Her pearly eyes adding an exotic twinge to the already picturesque visage.

_'I have a goddess laying beneath me,'_ Naruto mused as he focused intensely at Hinata who stared back at him with her own heated look in her eyes.

"Naruto..."

He didn't need anymore encouragement to sweep down and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. His upper body pressed gently against her own. Hinata hummed in appreciation as one hand that held one of her wrists traveled the length of her arm, stroking the skin there. Lifting himself off her, Naruto peered down at Hinata whose eyes were still closed, arms stll raised above her head, and face written with bliss all over it.

It was then that Naruto came to the conclusion that these were his favorite types of dates.

* * *

><p><span>I think that it is the hardest thing ever to write a convo between naruto and hinata. I try not to make them too ooc and I try to not make them too in character either. The day I write a heavy dialogue one shot btw them... <strong>Any who leave me some suggestions on one shots I should write I'll try to update quicker too<strong>

Can't believe I got such good reception on the last chap..Thanks guys!


End file.
